In The Beginning
by TheTank264
Summary: The beginnings of the BGY11 project.
1. The Dark Horse

In the beginning  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Big Guy, Rusty, Drs. Slate and Donovan, Dwayne Hunter, and so on and forth are the property of Dark horse comics and ABC family now (I think). I have also included the 3 SI characters Tank, John, and Christine. Enjoy.  
  
In The Beginning Chapter 1 The Dark Horse  
  
Aboard the USS Dark Horse were the 6 members of the new project slated by General Thorton and Quark enterprises. Sergeant Dwayne Hunter, and his pit crew, Mack, Jo, Garth, Tank, and John were patiently waiting to one side while Thorton discussed with the Quark representatives what was under the enormous tarp now sitting inside the Dark Horse's cargo bay.  
  
"Now, who would you be, little lady?" "My apologies, General. This is Erika Slate, she just got on, but she's very bright." "Hello, general..." "Slate! Glad to have you on the team. Wasn't your father with the Air Force?" "Yes, Jack Slate..." "Wonderful! Glad to be working with a clean Slate." The General laughed at his own joke. No one else did. "General, what we have here is a very sophisticated piece of machinery. The BGY-11 is a one-of-a-kind, human driven robot exo-suit." "I don't know too much about robots, Donovan, but I think I've read enough of the BGY's manual to figure out what this thing does." "Wonderful, general. Now, I'm afraid my superiors insist that you choose who should be the pilot of the BGY-11." "Well then, Donovan, why don't you introduce me."  
  
The General, Slate and Donovan walked over to the motley crew of the BGY-11 project. They were dressed in yellow jumpsuits.  
  
"General, this is the head of our crew, Sergeant Dwayne Hunter." "Glad to meet you, Hunter." None of the members of the crew talked to the general. As a rule, they despised authority, especially Donovan. "This is our main technician, Mack Johannsen." The general gave a nod in his direction." "These are his assistants, Garth Nack, and Josephine Brooks." Another nod. "This is our programmer, John Macentonio." Erica looked at John, recognizing him from Quark. "John, aren't you with the programming department?" asked Erika. "Yeah. I got called by Donovan for this project." Meanwhile, as John and Erika got caught up with business at Quark, Donovan introduced the last member of the team. "General Thorton, this is Tank, our munitions man." "Tank? What kind of a name is Tank?" Tank answered. "Of course that's not my name. After YOU specifically pulled me out of the Rangers, I kept my code name." Tank had a particular distaste for General Thorton.  
  
"Well general, have you made your decision?" "Do you have their dossiers, Donovan? I'd like to look at those." "Of course." Donovan handed several large folders to the General.  
  
While the general looked over the dossiers, several conversations were being held. In one corner of the docking bay, Tank was conversing with Hunter. "Dwayne, are you sure that you can handle this baby? The mag-popper isn't the easiest weapon to handle, and I did include the fusion cannon..." "I definitely think that I can handle the Big Guy." The team had thought the nickname was decent, and it had stuck.  
  
In the other corner, John and Jo seemed to be getting along quite well, as the general called out: "Hunter! Dwayne Hunter!" Hunter and Tank ran over to the general. "Sergeant Hunter, you have been chosen to pilot the BGY-11. Congratulations."  
  
That's it for chapter one! If you have any story ideas, my e-mail is TheTank264@comcast.net 


	2. Beta Test

In The Beginning Chapter 2 Beta Test  
  
Note: They never really explained how the big guy says all of his cheesy catchphrases, but I personally can't see Dwayne saying "For the lovva mike" all the time. I am also sorry for using a name from Beast Machines, but I happen to love Tankorr.  
  
Aboard the USS Dark Horse, Tank and Matt were preparing the Big Guy for his first ever test run. The weapons drive had finally been installed, the interior microphone system was up. The Big Guy's pseudo-personality chip had been installed, which allowed Dwayne to take a load off while the Big Guy himself discussed matters with the General.  
  
"Alright, BGY-11-" "I prefer to be called the Big Guy" "Right, big guy. Let's go over your mission objectives." "I'm here to protect truth, justice, and the American way. And for any lowlife creature that can't understand that, serve 'em up some piping hot retribution."  
  
"Right. Donovan! When can you have this suit ready by?" Donovan and Erika Slate walked over to the general, after have a conversation I the corner, mostly centering on how Donovan thought the place smelled like several unmentionable substances. "Well, sir, the suit can go for its test run right now, if you want." "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Donovan. We've got an unidentified flying object over Nevada, and the President himself has requested the Big Guy." Tank slapped Dwayne on the back. "I guess you're going to Vegas!" "Right. Meanwhile, I want Matt and the rest of the crew to start working on the BGY-12. Tank, you're coming with us."  
  
"WHAT?!" the entire crew was shocked. Mack yelled back at the general "WHY WOULD WE NEED A SECOND BIG GUY!?" "In case the first one fails. Now I want you all to get to work. We're going back to Quark. Have a nice day." The general walked with Donovan, Slate, and Tank to his chopper on the deck.  
  
As Dwayne walked towards the Big Guy, Mack confronted him. "Dwayne, you'd better not screw up out there. If we gotta build a NEW Big Guy and repair yours, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." "Don't worry Mack. We've run plenty of simulations and I've read the manual cover to cover. I'll be fine," he said in his nonchalant manner that usually meant that something would go wrong. "I've gotta suit up and get in the Legend-1. Now stop worrying."  
  
Tank looked rather displeased as Donovan, Slate, the General, and himself climbed into the chopper that was to take them to the one place Tank had no intention of ever visiting. Quark enterprises was where the original Mag- Popper had been built, using his plans, by his least favorite person. "So Tank, aren't you glad the Big Guy has the Mag-Popper on his side?" Donovan said rather smugly. "Shut up, Donovan. I may have to tolerate sitting with you, but I sure as hell don't have to talk to you." "Now Tank, let's try to get along, after all, this is going to be your first mission, too." "What?" the general's statement had so confused him he hardly go that out. "Yes, Tank. The BGY-12 is already finished, so the Team on the Dark Horse will actually be working on BGY-13." "And what IS my mission exactly, General?" Tank asked with contempt. "To test out the BGY-11." "You mean I'M supposed to fight Dwayne? He's my best friend!" "It's a beta test, Tank. Once you have tested out the BGY-11's protocol and weapons drive, you'll be working alongside Lieutenant Hunter." Tank was not talking, especially not to the man who wanted him to attempt to destroy his friend.  
  
After Dwayne clambered up to the seat inside the Big Guy, and had gotten used to the controls in a simple simulation, he was flying off inside the Big Guy's cruiser, the Legend-1. It was piping hot inside the suit, and the cooling system had not kicked in.  
  
"So General", Dwayne had called him up on the comm system, "Who exactly am I fighting?" "We're not sure. It's another robot, seems to call himself Tankorr. He's got a huge blaster over his shoulder, so the Big Guy should watch out for that" Dwayne thought he heard Tank's voice yelling out just before the comm went off.  
  
At a large, and quite fake, destroyed base in Nevada, Tank was inside the Tankorr suit, and he was fuming. Just as Big Guy landed, Tank had decided to test out his shoulder blaster, which happened to hit Big Guy's leg as he dropped from the sky.  
  
"Shit! I didn't mean to do that! Sorry Dwayne!" Tank's shouts were in vain. The inside microphone for Tankorr was not installed.  
  
"For God and country. For every baby who's ever gonna cut a tooth, and every kid who's gonna study hard and get a good job. For every last living creature on planet Earth -- I'm goin' in."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. BGY12

The Beginning Chapter 3 BGY-12  
  
Note: I'm sorry to make you wait, but this time, the SI character Christine will actually be in the story. I am also including (or at least introducing) the upcoming SI character Enforcer.  
  
As Dwayne hovered down to the ground inside the BGY-11, Tank was swearing at himself. "Oh, shit. I just about blew Big Guy's legs off. Mack is gonna be pissed." Just as he said this Big Guy's enormous hand flew towards Tankorr at the speed of a charging rhino. Tank just managed to dodge the fist and hover backwards, as he once again tried to work the outer microphone system. "Dwayne! Dwayne, it's me in here! It's Tank!" Once again, the mic didn't kick in, and Tank felt the dull thud of Tankorr being blown backwards by the force of one of Big Guy's fists. "You may have gotten this far, big boy, but you ain't getting' no further!" "Man, that pseudo personality chip has some really lame phrases," said Dwayne as he once again hurled a blow at the enemy robot. It was odd, but it seemed this "Tankorr" was pulling his punches. As a matter of fact, it wasn't throwing any.  
  
"Goddamnit, Dwayne!!" Tank had finally rewired the mic system and had gotten it to work. "Tank?" Dwayne said. The two enormous robots now stood perfectly still across the movie set laid out in Nevada. "That asshole Thornton made me get in this thing to test out Big Guy. I was supposed to test you so that we could work together once it was over." "How is me blowing you off the Earth a test of anything?" "I don't know. Why don't we go to Thornton and ask him?"  
  
Meanwhile, at Quark, Donovan and Slate were having a heated discussion with the general. "General, don't you think that pitting Tank, one of your deadliest soldiers, against a first time pilot is such a good idea?" "Nonsense, Slate. Tank is one of our best men. Not only did I personally train him myself, but he also helped design the weapons system for BGY-11, so he knows how to handle Hunter in that thing." Doctor Slate was fuming. She was appalled at the general's gall, not only for stealing one of the greatest inventions in the field of artillery since the Howitzer, but also for pitting Dwayne in battle against his best friend.  
  
A knock was heard at the lab door. Donovan opened the door, and a young woman with brown hair walked in. "Ahh, good. General, this is Christine, one of our top members. She'll be helping out with the rest of the BGY project." Christine managed a weak hello just as a loud boom was heard from the roof just three floors above. "That didn't sound good. Christy, you'd better come with us, you might be needed."  
  
On the roof of Quark Enterprises, two large robots had just landed and sat on their giant behinds, which was the source of the boom. The 4 people previously mentioned had just burst out onto the roof as Dwayne and Tank emerged from the backs of their respective battlesuits. "Tank, what is the meaning of this!? After battling Dwayne you were to report back to Ranger headquarters!" "I believe I speak for both of us, general," said Dwayne, "When I say, up yours." "WHAT!? How dare you speak to a superior officer that way! Both of you, downstairs, pronto!" The fuming general turned to Donovan. "Get me the Enforcer."  
  
To be continued 


	4. The Enforcer

In the Beginning Chapter 4 The Enforcer  
  
The door to Quark Enterprises opened, and in stepped one of the largest men ever to cross the threshold. He was clothed head to foot in camo and weapons holsters, and he sauntered up to the front desk. "Thornton", he said. The clerk knew exactly what he meant. In a hushed voice, the clerk at the front desk picked up the phone. "General, I belive the Enforcer is here." "Good. Send him up." The clerk pointed to a set of elevators and said "19th floor, 5th door on your left." The Enforcer made what sounded like a grunt, and lumbered towards the elevators.  
  
"Aah, Enforcer. I'm so glad you're here." Thornton had also personally trained the Enforcer, one of the most hard-headed Naval Commanders in the military. "Cut the crap, Thornton." "Aaah, yes. I forgot you're a man who needs to get right to the point. Well, I have some unruly officers I'd like you to straighten out." General Thornton led the Enforcer over to a locked room which he had fashioned into a makeshift brig, much to the chagrin of Donovan. "I believe you'll find the gentlemen in here." Thornton opened the door. "TANK!" "ENFORCER!" The two men rushed to each other and hugged as only two large, muscular military men can. They then separated, and coughed. "Man, I haven't seen you since the Gundam incident back in Joe!" "I know. Good times, eh?" "EXCUSE ME!" The general had become quite agitated. "If you are not willing to deal with these men, then I will find someone who can!" Enforcer stood up straight and grabbed Tank and Dwayne's wrists. "I'll take care of 'em, General. You just head back to the Pentagon." "Make sure you do." The general left the room, and slammed the door. "Alright, Tank. Now that he's gone, show me this big robot you've got."  
  
Until next time, true believers! 


End file.
